Field
The present disclosure relates to a hybrid vehicle and method of controlling a transmission therefor, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a transmission capable of predicting a driver's required torque to reduce unnecessary gear-shifts and improve fuel efficiency, and a hybrid vehicle for performing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
An automatic transmission, which is a type of transmission used in automobiles or motorcycles, is capable of automatically changing the gear ratio according to the speed of the vehicle or the revolutions per minute (RPM) of the engine. Generally, the transmission operates under the control of a transmission control unit (TCU), and a transmission having a plurality of fixed gear ratios among the automatic transmissions is referred to as a step-variable transmission.
The step-variable transmission generally shifts up as the ratio of the RPM of the input stage to the RPM of the output stage, that is, the ratio of the RPM of the engine crankshaft to the RPM of the drive shaft (i.e., gear ratio), decreases.
When the vehicle is running at a high constant speed, the step-variable transmission is maintained at a high speed stage for high-efficiency operation of the engine. Here, the high stage may generally refer to the highest stage and/or next-highest stage (for example, 5-speed stage and 6-speed stage) and is also referred to as a cruising gear stage or an overdrive (OD) stage.
The disclosure of this section is to provide background of the invention. Applicant notes that this section may contain information available before this application. However, by providing this section, Applicant does not admit that any information contained in this section constitutes prior art.